The present invention relates to a portable light.
At present, street activities such as skateboarding, rollerskating, street basketball etc. are very popular with city kids as special and safe areas are often not provided. During those activities, when visibility is poor due to it being night-time or foggy, those city kids are exposed to great danger from moving vehicles. Although flashlights have long been available, they are heavy, cumbersome, not easily attached to a wearer and project a light that is not eye-catching. Thus, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a light source that is not heavy, is easily attached to a wearer's article of clothing, such as a shoe and projects an eye-catching light.